


Long Lost Child

by SignalBikeRiderMach



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignalBikeRiderMach/pseuds/SignalBikeRiderMach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shunpei learns the truth about his origins<br/>(Based on this thing from http://sentairiderconfessions.tumblr.com/ https://24.media.tumblr.com/aeed320dedcde5bc32ada941830fb804/tumblr_mg3yhoW0BU1rojf6ko1_1280.png)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Lost Child

Don and Gai entered the antique shop. "It'll be ok Don-san" Gai said queezing his husband's hand softly in a comforting manner. They were met by the sight of five people sitting by a table playing mahjong. "Um excuse me" Don said. A young man with jet black hair and brown hair looked up. "Ah welcome can we help you?" the young man. Don eyed the boy. "He has Gai's horrible fashion sense" Don said. "Ah yes we're here to...meet somebody" Gai said hesitating a bit. "Ah sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Shunpei and this is Haruto, Rinko, Wajima and my fiance Kousuke" Shunpei said. Don and Gai looked at eachother before they were led to the table. 

 

"So who was it that you wanted to meet?" Haruto asked. "We're here to meet our son" Gai and Don said in unison, their gazes fixed on Shunpei. "Eh? Why are you looking at me like that?" Shunpei asked. Don took a deep breath. "A few years back a baby boy was born...he was our son..we named him Shunpei Nara Dogoier...but we had to go back in time and hand him over to a Earth lady we knew very well because when Shunpei was born he would've been killed...Shunpei...you are our son" Don said exhailing slowly. Shunpei's eyes widened. "A-are you serious?" he asked. The blonde engineer and the cabin boy nodded. "Ah...this is...this is...this is amazing..I've always wondered how you'd look like" Shunpei said. "That's good...now I must ask you something Shunpei......WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET ENGAGED!?!?!" Gai exclaimed. Shunpei scratched the back of his head. "This morning...actually" he replied. Don looked at Kousuke. "So Kousuke...what do you do for a living" he asked. "Well I am a aspiring archeologist...oh look Haruto has brought doughnuts" he said getting sidetracked by Haruto and the bag of doughnuts he put on the table. Kousuke grabbed one and grabbed a bottle of mayonnaise from his pocket. He opened the bottle and squirted mayo on the plain sugar doughnut.

 

"That's just-" Gai was stopped mid-scentence. "Minna made yuu na...I know what you're going to say...and don't worry I'll take good care of Shunpei...I'll be the best damn husband ever" Kousuke said with a mouth full of plain sugar doughnut.


End file.
